1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for recording the dispensing of a predetermined measure of fluid, e.g. alcoholic beverage, water, etc. from a container outlet. The device is used in conjunction with the conventional dispensing devices used on such containers, i.e. bottles, and is for the purpose of keeping an accounting of the quantity of fluid which is dispensed from the container.
2. Prior Art
It is often highly desirable to keep an accurate account of the quantity of fluid dispensed from a container. One method of keeping an account of the fluid in a container is to mark the level of the fluid therein from time to time and record the differences. This method is highly inaccurate and susceptible to pilferage, cheating, etc.
It is very desirable to automatically record the dispensing of such fluid. It is a problem to automatically maintain inventory records with respect to the dispensing of such fluids and their relationship to receipts. This problem is particularly difficult to solve with respect to liquors poured from bottles during the production of mixed drinks, and accordingly, it has been difficult to determine the efficiency of barkeepers and the accuracy of records. Barkeepers may have a tendency to overpour their liquor when making mixed drinks or they may fail to collect for such drinks through inadvertence, accident, or mistake.
The present invention provides a means by which each open bottle in an establishment will always display the quantity that has been dispensed from the bottle. Thus a running inventory can be easily kept.
The present invention also includes a means by which a proprietor of such an establishment can be assured that no additions to the contents of the bottles are made after it is opened. This assures the customer of receiving the quality of beverage which he desires and also enables the proprietor to rely on his inventory account as an accurate measure of the number of drinks sold.
While the present invention is advantageously employed for the particular purpose suggested above, it is in no way limited thereto. The present invention is also useful in connection with exotic or expensive fluids which are used for medical or scientific purposes. There are a number of liquids which are of such a nature so as to require Federal or State supervision in their distribution. A device which would insure that a container has not been refilled or tampered with, and at the same time would furnish means for keeping an accurate account of the amount of fluid dispensed from the container is highly useful in connection with these liquids.
The prior art is replete with many devices which meter and/or measure fluids from a bottle or other such container, for example the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,178 to DiGrado et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,300 to Dousette;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,597 to Reichenberger;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,729 to Milonas et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,073 to Arps et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,736 to Dawes;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,187 to Bazarnic;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,348 to Zipper; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,757 to Glover.
All of these devices are generally very complicated, expensive have numerous parts and do not provide the ease of installation, simplicity and inexpensiveness of the device described herein.